


Этот мир придуман не мной

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.Gray-man Fest. Круг IV - 48. Тикки | Лави. Этот мир придуман не мной. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этот мир придуман не мной

Их встреча - не более чем случайность. Внезапная прихоть Тики Микка, глупая оплошность младшего Книгочея.  
Неприятно кричат растревоженные вороны - или они _всегда_ так кричат?  
У экзорциста в волосах застрял кленовый лист. Это даже красиво: рыжие волосы, зелёная повязка, красный лист, красная маска вместо лица.  
Тики надевает перчатки.  
\- Знаешь, в иной ипостаси я бы с удовольствием выпил с тобой пива.  
Тики поднимает цилиндр.  
\- Впрочем, ничего уже не изменить.  
Тики поправляет манжет.  
\- Этот мир придуман не мной. Может быть, Род или Графом.  
Тики наклоняется, выпутывает из волос Книгочея листок и аккуратно, почти бережно, кладёт его на пустую глазницу. Красное - к красному.  
\- Тем хуже для мира - и для тебя.


End file.
